Hero's United: Dimension War
by tengutreble
Summary: Some of the most notorious of Nintendo's villains have banded together to destroy the universe, and some of Nintendo's most heroic hero's must join forces to stop them...Please review regardless of what you think!
1. Alliance

A/N- This is the first time I've done something like this, so be kind when you review. So here is the first chapter which pretty short, I'm pretty much just setting up the central plot with this chapter…Oh, if you review feel free to give suggestions for use in the story if you want.

Everything in this chapter is Nintendo's…you know I don't own it.

Alliance

Rain splashed against the window of the abandon mill. Thunder could be heard in the distance as lightning flashed outside. Bats chirped lowly as they clung to the roof overhead. Field mice scurried across the floor into a forgotten barrel of barley seeds. A spider, in its web between the overhead rafters, grew fat as it drank its freshly caught prey; amongst all this movement stood a man in a long black cloak. He was not an exceptionally handsome man. His nose protruded obnoxiously from his face, along with this it also pointed downward which gave his face the look of a crow. His teeth were anything but white, but they were far beyond the color of yellow or brown either. The man's hair was a fiery red and slicked back to cup the back of his head. None of these, however, were the most prominent feature of his face. The honor of prominence went to the dark purple jewel embedded into his forehead. The rest of his body could not be seen for it was covered by the cloak. He leaned against one of the beams giving support to the rafters. As he leaned against it he found himself dosing.

The peaceful quite was quickly disrupted as the room burst into bright white light. The man straightened himself and stood firmly as the light began to weaken as quickly as it had appeared. When the light had completely gone, a small orb of floating yellow light was in the center of the room.

"I knew at least you would come" the man in the cloak said in a deep voice.

"How so?" the ball queried.

The ball did not ask the question vocally, but rather sent the thought of the question to the man's brain.

"Because your lust for power is to great, to pass up the chance I am offering you…Andross." the cloak man answered.

"You would be correct in that, Ganon," Andross said, "but you have yet to fully explain this offer of yours."

"I shall explain but first let us-"

Ganon was cut-off as the room was again bathed in light. The light disappeared and a new figure stood in the room. The creature was covered in purple scales. Its hands and feet ended in three long talons. The head stretched into a long beak; the eyes, black and empty shifted around examining the room. Its tail twitched back and forth as it surveyed. Behind the creature long bony wings were tucked tightly into its back.

"Ah, Ridley! Space Pirate extraordinaire!" Ganon exclaimed.

"Can the show Ganon! I'm here for one purpose and that's to find out what your up to!" Ridley hissed.

"As you wish," Ganon said nodding his head, "For courtesy sake however allow me to introduce Andross." Ganon said indicating the orb.

Before anything could be said the room lighted up a third time. Also for the third time it grew dimmer, but not before it grew bright again. After this the light dissipated completely, and two new figures stood in the room.

One resembled a large turtle on two legs. It was short and fat. The shell on its back was covered in sharp spikes. As it breathed small flumes of smoke that smelled of sulfur could be seen exiting the rows of sharp teeth of its mouth.

The other creature was taller. It was, however, also very fat. It resembled that of an alligator. Its head was prominently a long snout with teeth protruding sporadically from its mouth. It wore a small golden crown on its head. A red rob was tied at its neck and dropped down its back to the ankles.

"Ridley, Andross these two are Bowser Koopa and King K. Roole." Ganon said pointing left then right, respectively.

The room filled with light for a fifth (and final) time, and one more new figure appeared. The new figure was a blue duck. It wore a dull red king's robe and red and white striped pants. It also had a large mallet holstered on its right side.

"Everyone, this is King Deedede." Ganon announced, glad to be done with introductions, "Now that everyone is here I can get to the point of why you are here." He took a moment's pause, "I asked you here today to propose an alliance."

There was a moments silence until K. Roole spoke, "An alliance is fine Ganon, but for what purpose?" he asked skeptically.

"An alliance that will destroy good…so that we may rule." Ganon answered simply.

"Destroy good? Easier said than done my friend." Ridley said, smirking lightly.

"Trust me, I know what you mean. As do the rest of you." Ganon said, "I for one am tired of being defeated by the same boy. Or you Ridley by that blasted woman. Or you Koopa, being trounced time after time by that fat plumber. And you, Roole, by those monkeys. And Dede by a pink puff. And even Andross has been set back by a group of woodland creatures that can fly a ship. All of us have seen defeat to often to pass up this offer."

"Thanks for the brief history. "Bowser said sarcastically, "But how do you even know all this about us? How did you know how to get to us or even that we existed? Because I didn't know about any of this until you came to see me."

"When you have been around as long as I have you learn things." Ganon said, not really answering the question.

"Back to the point at hand," Deedede said, in a thick backwoods accent, "How do we go about doing this?"

"Thank you for asking." Ganon said, "Each of you knows of ancient artifacts in your respective worlds. If certain artifacts are brought together they can open the door to the beginning."

"The beginning of what?" Andross asked.

"The beginning of everything. Where all of reality was created and the destiny for everything in that reality was chosen…The artifacts open a way to go there and _change_ that destiny."

Ganondorf stopped there and let the others absorb this last thought. He was confident that he had convinced them of his plan. No one could resist the chance to grab the kind of power he had discovered. For this to work perfectly, however, he needed all of them to agree.

"Alright Ganon, if I were to agree to this, what precisely would be needed," Bowser asked, "In my world there is more than one powerful relic."

"As well as on my world." Ridley added.

"I knew that," Ganon said, "I also know what relics are needed…However, Andross, your world's artifact is different from the others. You are aware of a spirit staff that was used against you in the not so distant past. That is what is needed."

"I know exactly what you speak of." Andross said.

Ganon continued, "Bowser, you have tried once before to obtain these, but they are what's needed…The Seven Crystal Stars."

"What of the Shadow Queen they awaken?" Bowser asked.

"Before I came to see you I sealed the door to her palace with my magic. Even if you tried you could not release her."

"It will be difficult to get them, but I have someone who can speed up the process."

"Very well, now Ridley," Ganon continued once again, "the artifact needed from you is the Life Rune."

"I know where it is kept." Ridley stated simply.

"From my world," Roole spoke, "I can assume it's the crystal coconut those monkeys guard."

"Yes."

"There is only one thing in my world that could have such a power…The Star Rod, correct?" Deedede asked.

"Correct," Ganon answered, "and I know what is needed from my world…So gentlemen we are all in agreement then?"

The others nodded in unison, with the exception of Andross whose silence was taken as agreement.

"Well the, congratulations," Ganon announced, "we have just taken the first step in becoming gods!"

There were a series of bright flashes after Ganon spoke as the others took this as a sign to go and do their part of the plan.

"Andross," Ganon said when they were alone, "a moment more of your time?"

"What is it?"

"I want to discuss with you a plan to acquire you a new body." Ganon said, with a malicious smile across his face.

A/N-That's chapter one. Please review. And give thoughts on who you think Bowser's help is going to be and your thoughts on what Ganon's plan is for a body for Andross. Next chapter should be up in a couple of days.


	2. Battle for the Star

A/N- Alright here's chapter two. I finally found a way to seperate the settings of the story (so here is the new version).Nothing in the story has changed just the setup...Please read and review…Lets head to the Mushroom Kingdom. There are a few brief cameos of some favorites, **very** brief...And secret about Peach revealed!

**00000**

**Battle for the Star**

The town was in a joyous hustle and bustle. A glorious day that had been long awaited had finally arrived. The local wizarding family (Merlon, Merlee and the rest) stood in the main plaza in front of the castle gates. Some were giving out free fortunes, and others were selling special made good luck charms. A stand, in another part of the plaza, had been setup by two mice. Ms. Mowz, the head saleswoman, was selling her badges at half price in honor of the day. Music could be heard in every part of town. Thanks to a new invention from the Bean Kingdom University music could be projected live from something called a "speaker". The Royal Toad Band had setup at the train station and used the invention to entertain the whole town. Also at the train station was a food court. The prices were outrageous but people stood in line anyway and listened to the music. Wario and Waluigi took their time counting the money as they handed people their food. On the other side of town salty-dog Captain Bobbery and cutie-pie Bombette ran various games for children. On the outskirts of town spirit queens Bow and Flurrie decided to have some fun and had created a haunted house. All of these places had an aura of joy around them, for the day that Princess peach would be crowned Queen Peach had finally arrived.

**00000**

Peach stood on a stool as Daisy walked around her making sure nothing was out of place on her dress. The music could be heard from the open doors of the rooms small balcony.

"Is everything as it should be?" Peach asked.

"Yep! Your butts firm and your boobs are perky!" Daisy answered jokingly.

"Oh! Stop it!" Peach cried, stepping down.

"Honey, I was kiddin'. You need to lighten up; after all _Queen_ Peach can't always be up tight."

"Oh 'queen' sounds so strange to my ears." Peach said sitting on the stool, "that word implies so much responsibility."

"Implies the responsibility? You've always _had_ the responsibility.'

"But Toadsworth has always taken care of things."

"And he is part of the reason why you know you need to do this. He's gettin' to old to be taking care of you _and_ the problems of the kingdom. You are getting crowned today not only because you've come of age but because he needs a rest. A rest from worrying about you when you're kidnapped or when your evil or whatever!" Daisy paused to let Peach take this in, "The point being, if you want to find a reason to stop being down about taking responsibility for your life and your kingdom, then let it be Toadsworth. Let him be the reason you're doing this, so that he can lay down and let his only worry be what he should have for breakfast."

During Daisy's small speech tears had formed in Peach's eyes. She knew Daisy was right; the time had come for to grow up. After a long silence she spoke, "That's exactly what I needed Daisy. Thank you." She stood up and gave Daisy a hug, which she returned. The moment ended when there was a small knock on the door.

"Yes?" Peach said, wiping her eyes.

The door opened and a very old and tired Toadsworth stepped in the room. "Master's Mario and Luigi have arrived. Shall I send them up?" he said in a weak voice.

"Yes! Of course!" Peach exclaimed in excitement.

Toadsworth bowed and exited the room.

"Alright, it's gettin' close to dusk. You ready?" Daisy asked.

"As I can be."

The door opened and a man in a red shirt and blue overalls walked in, followed by another man in a green shirt and blue overalls.

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed. She rushed over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Luigi!" Daisy squealed. She also rushed over and kissed him.

"Now that the two of you are her the coronation can begin." Peach said

"Where is this thing taking place anyway?" Mario asked.

"On the main balcony overlooking the town." Peach answered.

"So what's going to happen at this ceremony?" Luigi queried.

"Well," Peach began, "the four of us will stand in the back as Toadsworth gives his speech. When he finishes I'll go next to him and recite the royal vows. Then I'll kneel down and he'll place the crown on my head. Afterwards, I'm sure the cheer for a time. Then we'll go back inside and that's it."

"MmMmMm…" interrupted a voice.

The four of them turned to see Toadsworth standing in the doorway.

"Princess…It is time."

**00000**

Bowser sat on his throne in Koopa palace. He examined a small red orb in his hand. He thought back to when Ganondorf had given to him…

"What does it do exactly?" Bowser asked.

"It's a magical device that allows one to travel between dimensions." Ganon answered.

"Alright. Why am I holding it?"

"So you will be able to come to the meeting I mentioned earlier."

"Alright. Why would I come?"

"I will not tell you everything until the meeting, if you choose to come that is. But I will tell you, if you choose to come you will be given the chance to gain the power you've always desired."

"That grabbed my interest Ganon. Say I did want to use this thing, how would I?"

"Simply hold the orb in your hand and call out the name of the dimension you whish to go."

"That so?"

"Think about it. If you come, go to my dimension…Hyrule!"

There was a bright flash and Ganon was gone.

_Hyrule._ Bowser thought to himself…

He broke away from his train of thought as someone entered the throne room.

"Sir." came a high pitched elderly voice.

"What is it Kamek?" Bowser said.

"I have collected six of the crystal stars."

"Good. And the last one?"

"That's where a problem has occurred. It appears the last star, the Ruby Star, has been moved."

"What?" Bowser said with worry.

"However I do believe I have discovered where it could be. It is just that's it's in a difficult spot to reach."

"Then let's go get it. I'm tired of waiting."

"You're coming sire?" Kamek asked raising an eye-brow.

"Yes, this is to important for not to involved this time around."

"As you wish, I will explain as we go."

They hurried out of the throne room as Kamek explained where the final star was hidden.

**00000**

The crowd was gathered under the main balcony of the castle. There was an air of anticipation among all the people, as the ceremony would begin shortly. A wave of applause rose as the balcony doors opened. Luigi and Daisy stepped out first and stood to the right of the doors. Mario and Peach came out next and stood to the left. Finally, Toadsworth came out last. He walked past the others leaning heavily on his cane. He walked to the end of the balcony and placed his hands on the banister. He looked down at the immense crowd gathered in the courtyard. He rehearsed his speech in his head as he waited for the crowd to grow quiet. After a few moments the crowd grew quite; Toadsworth took a few deep breaths. He cleared his throat…

…And the castle wall below the balcony exploded.

It took a moment for anyone to realize what had happened. A single scream from an unknown person started the mass panic. The crowd scattered as pieces of the wall began to fall to the ground. Worry for others was immediately gone, as people shoved and stampeded their way out of the courtyard. Another blast shattered the fountain in the center of the courtyard, sending water raining down on the terrified crowd. As they ran the crowd encountered a horrible site in the plaza…Bowser Koopa stood in the center of town with a full toothy grin across his face. He inhaled deep and let loose a full force blast of his fire breath upon the crowd.

**00000**

Peach watched from the balcony in horror as her subjects were incinerated by Bowser's horrible fire. Mario and Luigi stood next to her with looks of disgust and hatred on their faces. Daisy went up to Toadsworth at the edge.

"Come on," she said in a daze, "you need to get back inside."

He backed up slowly and walked over to Peach.

"Alright!" Daisy yelled, "get out of this daze and lets go down there and—"

The edge of the balcony collapsed from lack of support. Time seemed to slow down as Daisy tumbled down with part of the balcony.

"Daisy!" Luigi screamed. He ran forward and jumped after her before anyone could stop him. He pointed his body downward to fall faster to her. He reached Daisy quickly and wrapped his arms around her. She looked into his eyes with sadness.

"Why?" she whispered.

"True love." he whispered back.

They closed their eyes and squeezed each other tightly...

Until they felt something wet and sticky wrap around them. They opened their eyes and saw they were being whipped towards the far left edge of the courtyard. They landed with a thud on the hard ground.

"You are a sight for sore eyes." Daisy said.

Luigi looked up to see a big green dinosaur looking down at them.

**00000**

"Boy, that lizard is handy!" Mario yelled in relief.

"We must get down to the yard now." Peach said.

They turned and headed for the door. They were stopped, however, when a third blast destroyed the door. A sinister laugh erupted from behind them. The group turned to see Kamek in her black dress, floating on her broom, wand in hand.

"Kamek!" Mario yelled, "You're never far behind Bowser are you?"

"Mario…what a surprise." Kamek said in a calm voice, "Always by your princesses—oh, excuse me—queen's side.

"Shut it you old hag!" Peach seethed.

"Can it queenie! I'm here to talk to the old man." Kamek said pointing her wand at Toadsworth, "Spill it old man, where is it!"

"Where's what?" Mario asked stepping in front of Toadsworth.

"He knows what I'm talking about. I speaking of the ruby star!"

"The ruby—you mean from…" Mario stammered.

"Rougeport…" Toadsworth said, "Yes. That star."

"But…how would you…" Peach muttered.

"After the events with the Shadow Queen I snuck away and took it. You see…the crystal stars have another purpose than to release the Shadow Queen." Toadsworth explained.

"Toadsworth…what are you talking about?" Mario asked.

"They don't know, do they toady-boy!" Kamek shrieked in excitement.

"Know what?" Peach yelled tired of being confused.

"Not now! At the moment…**I WANT THAT STAR!**"

A beam shot out of Kamek's wand and hit Peach. She was lifted towards Kamek and hovered above Mario and Toadsworth. Mario's left hand began to glow red ready to shoot a fire ball.

"Don't even think it fat-man! Now tell me where it is or I snap her in two!"

Peach shrieked in agony as she bent into an awkward position.

"Please don't! I'll tell you!" Toadsworth yelled.

Peach was released into a normal position.

"The bell tower…it's inside the bell." Toadsworth said defeated.

Peach immediately dropped down towards the battered balcony. Mario dashed forward and caught her.

"Thank you, for being corporative." Kamek said.

She raised her wand and a silver ball shot out at the trio. They were caught as there was no place to run. Peach raised her hands in a futile attempt to protect herself. The air around the trio popped with electricity. The orb drew closer and exploded. Kamek let loose a loud shrieking laugh…Until she saw the three of them still standing in the balcony. The blast hadn't gone through for a white dome had covered the balcony. Kamek flew away not wanting (or caring) to know what had saved them…Besides the star was more important.

The dome faded and Mario stared at Peach dumbfounded at what she had done.

"Apparently the queen's true powers have finally awakened." Toadsworth said.

"What powers?" Mario asked in awe.

"White magic."

**00000**

Luigi, Daisy, and Yoshi ran towards the town plaza where Bowser had been. They darted across the courtyard and over the shattered fountain. They most people seemed to have escaped to the outskirts of town, but some remained cowering in bushes or behind rubble. In the distance Bowser could be seen setting fire to the town.

"This isn't like him." Luigi panted as they ran.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked.

"He's never made a head-on attack like this. He's usually sneaky, grabs what he wants then skidoo's."

Yoshi made a short squeaking sound in agreement.

"Well you can ask him why in a second."

They ran into the plaza where most of the buildings were either a pile of rubble or partially destroyed. Bowser turned and saw the trio in front of him, and grinned a big toothy smile.

"Do you smell that?" Bowser asked.

"Smell what?" Luigi yelled trying to be tough.

"Just smell the air." Bowser said calmly.

They did and realized with horror what Bowser was talking about. The air had the rank smell of burned flesh. Yoshi growled in anger as he smelled.

"You sick bastard!" Daisy yelled.

"This is sick and twisted even for you!" Luigi shouted.

Before anything else could be said Kamek came swooping down on her broom.

"Lord Bowser, I have it. Let's go!" she said.

"Sorry I must leave so suddenly, but I have a schedule." Bowser said, "Give my best to Mario." He then produced a small red orb in his hand. "Kongo!" he shouted; in a flash Bowser and Kamek were both gone.

**00000**

Yoshi lowered Toadsworth (the last of the three) down from the balcony with his tongue. As he hit the ground he heard Luigi trying to convince Mario and Peach of his story.

"I'm telling you they both vanished!" Luigi exclaimed.

"And he used a small red orb to do it?" Mario asked skeptically.

Toadsworth perked his ears upon hearing this. "A small red orb Master Luigi?" he asked sounding worried. "Fit into the palm of his hand? About the size of a strawberry?"

"Yes…" Daisy said surprised, "but how did you—"

"What did he say when he brought it out?" Toadsworth said quickly.

"All he said was 'Kongo' and he vanished."

"What is it, Toadsworth? You know something." Peach said.

"I'm afraid Bowser has become more of a threat than ever."

"How's that?" Mario asked.

"What I am about to tell you is something you're just going to have to trust me about and believe." Toadsworth started, "I am from a family that has guarded a secret for centuries; a secret that Bowser has now discovered. He has found a Rift Gem. These gems were scattered hundreds of years ago, and now Bowser has one. These gems are used to travel to different dimensions. My family's job was to stop people like Bowser from getting a hold of one. He must have found one that has not been recorded. Now he can travel to the other dimensions, but how he knows how to I do not know." Toadsworth paused here for a moment then continued, "Now, I need to address another matter of equal importance. Peach, the power of your family's blood has awakened within you. My ancestor's other responsibility was to train your ancestor's in magic. Unfortunately, we do not have the time for me to train you. You'll just have to learn to use it as your power grows. The immediate problem now is that we need to chase Bowser down before he can cause trouble anywhere else.

"Looks like it's time to pounce his plans again." Mario said.

"Right you are Master Mario. But you'll need this to do it." Toadsworth said placing a small red orb in Mario's hand. "This one of the gems my family has kept. Use it to follow Bowser and stop him."

"This time you are not going alone." Peach announced.

"You're right," Luigi said "I should—"

"No!" Peach interrupted, "I'm going."

"You can't…" Daisy said.

"Don't say I can't! I'm used to Bowser kidnapping me or stealing something, but this time attacked my people—_killed_ my people. I will make him pay."

Mario gave her a small nod as an agreement to let her come along.

"But first I'm getting out of this dress."

Peach quickly ran into the castle, leaving the others.

"Her true personality is starting to come out." Mario whispered to himself.

"While you two are gone Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi and myself will watch over the kingdom." Toadsworth said.

"Let's go."

The group turned to see Peach in a drastically different outfit. She wore big black boots, pink jeans that fell down just below her knees, a tight fitting pink long-sleeve shirt, an oversized black belt was wrapped loosely around her waist, and her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail covered by a black bandana. The others stared at her in amazement.

"Quite staring and let's move." Peach said sternly.

"Right…" Mario said snapping to, "Toadsworth how do you use this thing?"

"Simply hold it in your hand and call out the name of the place you want to go."

"I know I can trust you guys to take care of things, right?" Peach asked.

"Of course, now get going!" Luigi said, "Before Bowser disappeared he yelled out 'Kongo'. That's the best place to start looking."

Peach grabbed Mario's hand as he held the orb in the air.

"We'll be back soon." Mario said, "…Kongo!"

_Just come back at all_…Toadsworth thought.

**00000**

A/N- This chapter was really long, I know. The rest of the chapters are probably going to be about the same length or cut into two parts…Can you guess what world 'Kongo' is…And what world will they visit afterwards! Stay tuned next chapter will be up in a few days.


	3. Rumble in the Jungle Pt 1

A/N- Here's the **NEW** chapter three…It was brought to my attention that Kamek is a male. I thought Kamek and Kammy were the **SAME PERSON, **well I was wrong so I am reposting this with the character I intended it to be...I am really sorry if this confused anbody...So **KAMMY** will be the character from now on...If you see anymore mistakes tell me and I'll fix it...** As** I'm sure you guessed this part takes place in the world of Donkey Kong…There will only be few characters from the series appearing so please don't be angry if your favorite doesn't make an appearance…Also I'm going to step away from K. Rool's bumbling ways and portray him a little darker…I'm also going to expand on the character of Kamek (to see what I mean you'll have to read)…Anyway onward to the adventure…Please review…Enjoy!

**00000**

**Rumble in the Jungle**

The dark cave was lighted up briefly with a flash. Mario and Peach stood on the dirt ground amongst the rocks. Light from an opening not far away shone in enough for them to see. Mario quickly took the orb and put it in his pocket.

"It looks like were in a cave." Mario said.

Peach let go of his hand and started walking towards the opening with the light.

"Where are you going?" Mario asked.

"Getting out of here. Come on."

Mario followed behind her as they walked. He liked this new side of her. This Peach was strong, confident, and surprisingly tom-boyish. Not to mention her new powers that had come to the surface. Her new self had come to light so quickly he was still trying to grasp it, but what he had seen so far he liked. He would never say it but he liked this Peach more than the old. He looked up and saw they were near the exit. The sound of water falling could now be heard. They reached the exit and stepped out of the cave to get their first glimpse of the world of Kongo.

Peach gasped as she looked out at the new world she was in. The mouth of the cave opened up next to a rushing river that was fed by a waterfall to the left. The mist coming from the water created a rainbow that over the river. Trees of various sizes and heights covered the landscape. They covered the ground as far as she could see, with the exception of cleared areas which she assumed were paths through the forest. The tree's all shone a bright emerald green in the sunlight. A flock of birds flew over them chirping happily. She couldn't tell what they looked like, but she imagined they were as beautiful as the rest of this world.

"It's amazing…" Peach said in awe, "there's nothing like this back home."

"Shhhh"

"What!" Peach said reproachfully, "Don't 'shush' me! I—"

"Quiet!" Mario seethed, "Listen!"

Peach cupped her ears and listened. After a moment she heard a low revving that was getting louder. "That's getting closer."

"Come on, we need to hide." Mario said urgently.

"Wait. We can't assume we need to hide."

"Well we can't exactly hide once they get here."

"To late their already here."

A small inter-tube came around the bend of the river. A propeller was connected to the back which gave it the power to go up stream. It was steered by a simple rod sticking out in the front…And a small brown chimp gripped that rod. It looked over at the duo and steered the boat over to the edge where they stood. Peach noticed the chimp had the same taste for red that Mario did. It wore a simple red cap and t-shirt. The little boat stopped at the edge and the chimp got out looking at Mario and Peach.

"Hi there little guy!" Peach said in an overly sweet voice.

"Don't talk to it like that." Mario said sardonically.

"Please don't talk like I'm not here." the chimp said.

"You can talk?" Mario asked

"And pick my nose." the chimp said sarcastically, "The name's Diddy."

"Don't mind him. I'm Peach and he's Mario."

"Nice to meet ya. Hop in the boat, Cranky's been having me look for you."

"How did you know we were coming?" Mario asked.

"I'll explain on the way, get in."

Mario and Peach got in the boat, followed by Diddy. They turned around and headed back down river.

"Alright," Diddy began, "we knew someone—not you specifically—but someone was coming. Lately we've had trouble with some new baddies, an ugly old woman and a giant turtle thing."

"Bowser…" Mario said.

"and Kammy…" Peach seethed.

"So those are their names. Even though they've been here a few weeks we've never learned their names." Diddy announced.

"Wait!" Mario said, "A few weeks? They couldn't have been here for more than a few hours."

"No. They've for at least three weeks…look that parts really complicated I'll let Cranky explain that. Anyway we knew you were coming because of Bowser and Kammy. When we first ran into them Cranky said they couldn't have been from this world because they didn't know who Donkey Kong was—don't ask you'll meet him later. So we've been waiting for someone to come from their world to come after them. Now, how I found you was by chance. I've been going up and down the river banks everyday since Cranky told us you could be coming."

"This Cranky sure seems to know a lot." Mario said.

"He's been around awhile." Diddy commented.

Peach leaned over closer to Mario and whispered in his ear, "He sounds a lot like Toadsworth. Kammy might be after Cranky like she was him."

"We'll have to watch after him, if we ever meet him. We can't take chances after what they did at the castle." Mario whispered back.

"What makes matters worse," Diddy continued, "is that our local baddie, K. Rool, has teamed up with them."

"You seem to be taking this all in stride." Mario said.

"What do you mean?" Diddy asked.

"I mean all this about other worlds and such."

"I've had a few weeks to process it. At first it totally freaked me out, but now I just accept it."

The trio traveled in silence the rest of the way. Mario stared out at the forest trying to figure out what Bowser was up to. He went over everything that Kammy had said back at the castle, and that's when he realized something. Kammy and Bowser came to the castle for a crystal star, but no one ever said why they wanted it in the first place.

Now they were in another world for an unknown reason. Why? Mario couldn't figure it out and decided to keep it to himself. It bothered him that they had gotten the star in the first place, but it bothered him even more that Bowser and Kammy did not stick around and gloat about it.

**00000**

K. Rool paced around in the open mine cave he used as a headquarters. He knew getting the crystal coconut would be difficult, and the bumbling fools he used for lackeys didn't help matters. That's why he rid himself of their nuisance. When Bowser left here for Hyrule he had left the witch behind to help find the coconut. When the witch proved much more useful than Klump and the others, he had them…disappear. Kamek had been more useful in the past three weeks than the others had been their whole lives. She even had him in tears of joy a little while ago when she had brought back a captive.

"Rool." came a voice.

He broke from his thoughts to see Kammy standing in front of him. "Any progress?" Rool asked.

"She's a tough one. No matter what I do to her she won't say a word about the coconut."

"That's too bad. Keep trying."

"I'd do it even if you told me to stop."

"You're so dark…" Roll said with a grin, "I love it!"

Kammy made no response to this, just turned around and walked away. She walked down a short hallway, and then came to a flight of stairs that spiraled down. She began trudging down them, and after a few minutes she reached the bottom where a single door stood closed. She went through and entered a room with a single steel cage inside.

"Shall we get back to work?" Kammy said, sneering at small chimp with long blonde hair.

**00000**

Diddy parked the boat next to a small pier on the river. The trio stepped out onto the wooden deck.

"Diddy!" came a voice in the distance.

"Who was that?" Peach asked.

"Looks like you're gonna meet Donkey Kong sooner than I thought." Diddy said.

A large gorilla then jumped out of the forest running towards them. Mario and Peach assumed this was Donkey Kong, for the only thing he wore was a red tie that had the letters D and K on it.

"Diddy! Diddy it's awful!" DK yelled.

"Whoa slow down! What happened!" Diddy yelled, as DK stopped in front of them.

"Diddy, I hate to tell you like this…but something's happened."

"What?"

"Diddy, while you were gone that witch attacked the tree-house!"

Mario and Peach listened intently at the mention of Kammy.

"What!"

"But that's not the worst part…dude I'm sorry but…she captured Dixie."

Diddy heard a ringing in his head at the news. His legs went weak and he fell to his knees. Peach walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Who are you?" DK asked, taking notice of the humans for the first time.

"Oh…" Mario said, "I'm Mario and she's Peach. We're her to help with Bowser and Kammy—the turtle and the witch."

"Then we need to get back to Cranky." DK said, "Little buddy I know you're upset, but we need to go."

"O…K." Diddy said weakly getting up, "Peach grab onto me, it'll be quicker if we swing."

"Are you sure?" Peach asked.

"Yeah…grab on."

She knelt down and wrapped her arms around Diddy's waist. He then jumped up and grabbed onto a tree limb, and starting swinging from tree to tree going deeper into the forest.

"Mario is it?" DK said, "Guess that means you're with me, grab on."

Mario walked up to DK and wrapped his arms around him. DK followed suit with Diddy and started swinging through the forest.

"So, who is Dixie?" Mario asked, as they swung through the trees.

"She's Diddy's one and only. He's crazy about her."

"Can you think of why Kammy would take her?"

"The only thing Cranky and I could think of was that she was going to use Dixie to find the crystal coconut."

"Crystal coconut?"

"It's a magical treasure that we—the Kong tribe—guard."

"Do you know why they want it?"

"I don't know why your guys want it; K. Rool has always been after it."

"Well, at any rate Peach and I will help in any way we can."

**00000**

Kammy slammed her foot down in frustration. She had tried every pain-inducing spell she could think of and the chimp still wouldn't talk. She was on the verge of just giving up and killing her. Kamek paced around the room as the chimp followed her with hate filled eyes.

"I'll never talk. Unless you were me you'll never know." Dixie said in a stern voice.

Kammy immediately stopped pacing and thought to herself, "Of course, how could be so stupid! This whole time I've been doing the hard way! That stupid girl has just un-wittingly opened the door to getting that coconut!" She immediately dashed to the door and left the room. She raced up the stairs and into the open cave where K. Rool was still pacing. "Rool, I have it!"

"You know where the coconut is?" Rool said as his eyes bulged with excitement.

"Not exactly, but I have figured out away to find it."

"How?"

"With my magic I'm going to turn you into that girl."

"What?"

"I'm going to turn you into that girl. Then you're going to go back to the rest of those monkeys and convince them to take you to the coconut."

"Brilliant idea, but why me instead of you?"

"Because you know them better. You know how they act around each other. I couldn't fake but you might be able to."

"How would I do that?"

"Wing it, who cares? As soon as I put the spell on you, you'll have _twelve hours_ to get that coconut."

"Where will you be during all this?"

"Bowser told me to head back to Hyrule when I'm done here; apparently I'm needed for Ganon's part of the plan as well…When I put the spell on you I'm of no use here anymore. Now get ready."

Kammy walked up to him and hit Rool's head with her wand. He immediately started to glow. His legs and arms started shrinking and his scales started to grow fur. His stomach and snout went back into his body as a tail started to grow out of his backside. He stopped glowing after a few moments and started feeling his body with his new hands. He felt the long hair on his head and the pink beanie that covered it. He looked at his body to see that he truly been turned into a chimp.

"This is disgusting." Dixie/Rool said.

"The spell will break in twelve hours. You need to grab that coconut before then. It will be dark soon so you should have till mid-morning." Kammy produced a small whistle from her dress, "If you run into trouble blow this whistle. It will summon help that I have used in the past."

Dixie/Rool took the whistle and put under the beanie.

"Now go! The clock is officially ticking!" Kammy said.

"Do not boss—"

"Go!"

Dixie/Rool turned and stomped out of the cave. The may have done good work, but she needed to learn some respect. As he walked out he stopped and lifted up a rock. It covered a small hole which contained a small red orb. He picked it up and put it in the pocket of his pink shirt. As soon as he had his hands on the coconut he was out this place, to Hyrule. As he walked out a flash lit up the cave. He turned to see that Kammy had gone.

_Guess I'm on my own now._ Dixie/Rool thought.

**00000**

A/N- I'm cutting the chapter here otherwise it would be insanely long…How do like the new Peach and how about Kammy?...**PLEASE REVIEW**….Part 2 will be up in a few days.


	4. Rumble in the Jungle Pt 2

A/N- Here's chapter 3 part 2…I would like to restate that I had some confusion with the names Kammy and Kamek and that I had intended the character of Kammy to be the story…Just to let all you know part 1 was the last we will see of Kammy and Bowser for while…**PLEASE REVIEW**…Enjoy!

**00000**

**Rumble in the Jungle**

Diddy and Donkey Kong landed on the deck of the large tree-house with a light thud. Mario and Peach released their grips from the apes. It was starting to get dark and whoever lived here had lit torches around the deck which gave a soft glow to the area. The tree-house itself was made of wood planks and roofed by layered banana leaves. Many windows lined the wall and a single door sat closed in front of the group. The four of them stood there a moment and let their arms rest. As they rested the door to the house opened up, and the head of an elderly monkey popped out. Mario could tell he was older for the fact that the monkey had a long grey beard.

"Donkey? Diddy? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes Cranky it's us." DK answered. "And we found some people."

"Oh! They've finally come! Quick, come in, come in!" Cranky said.

DK and Diddy walked in first followed by Peach and Mario. The inside of the house was very cluttered; books, papers, and various other things were scattered every. A fire cracked in the middle of the far wall, were a single rocking-chair sat in front of it. In the corner hung a brown hammock, which lightly swung back-and-forth.

"Let me get a look at you." Cranky said. He walked up to Mario and Peach and looked the up and down intently. "You don't look like much, but if you're here you must know what to do."

"Now that that's done…We need to go get Dixie!" Diddy yelled.

"We can't, not now, it's dark out." Cranky said.

"But—"

"Don't 'but' me. You know we can't see well in the dark, if we left to get her now we would be caught too. I know she means a lot to you. We will go first thing in the morning."

At this Diddy stomped out of the house and hopped off the deck and swung away.

"Should we go after him?" Peach asked.

"No he's just upset." DK said.

"Aren't you afraid he'll go anyway?" Mario asked.

"He knows better. He's just going home." Cranky said.

"To the point, we're here for Bowser and Kammy." Mario said.

"Ah, yes…" Cranky said, "the turtle and the witch. Well, there's nothing I can tell you about them I'm sure you don't know, but I'm sure you want to know how I know about other worlds…Well, it's something this tribe has known for generations. But only the elder of the tribe has ever known about them. That elder now would be me, but as you can see I've told some of them before it was their time. I sent the others of our tribe to the other side of this island for their protection…I'm afraid that those two you're chasing have told Rool about the worlds and traveling to them, which makes him all the more dangerous. Now that he has Dixie he is one step closer to the coconut, which is the only goal plausible for him. She's a strong girl, but I don't know how long she can hold out against him. So tomorrow at the first light of day we will go to K. Rool's mine and get her back…That's all I have to say…Any questions?"

"I do actually," Mario said, "Diddy said you could explain the world time difference or something."

"Oh, yes, well, to put it simply the time in each of the worlds is not synchronized. So that means, say two minutes in your world is equal to two days in ours."

"That's simple…I think." Mario said rubbing his chin.

"That's all there is for to tell you. It's late the two of you can sleep in Candy's house. Donkey Kong, if you could?" Cranky said.

"Sure… Alright you two, hope on."

Mario reached around DK's waist and clasped his hands together. Peach then wrapped her arms around Mario's neck.

"See you tomorrow Cranky." DK said and hoped out the window.

They were swinging through the trees for hardly a minute when they landed on the deck of another smaller house.

"This is Candy's house. She has real big bed so you two should fit fine. I'll come get you first thing in the morning." DK said.

"Actually…DK could you do me a favor?" Peach asked.

"Sure…what?"

"Could you take me to Diddy's house? I want to talk to him."

"Um…sure I'll take you." DK said, unsure why she wanted to go.

"Peach, why do you want to go?" Mario asked.

"So I can comfort him about Dixie." she answered.

"You shouldn't meddle like that." Mario said.

"It's not meddling, it's caring." Peach retorted.

Mario thought about for a moment and said, "Don't be long. We need to sleep if we run into trouble."

Peach wrapped her arms around DK and they started swinging through the trees again. Mario turned around and walked into the house. He didn't take notice of much, except for the so called bed. It was nothing but a giant pile of banana leaves. At that moment he realized how tired he was and walked over to the pile. He plopped down on top of them and almost instantly fell asleep.

**00000**

DK and Peach landed on the deck of Diddy's tree-house. The windows glowed with the light of a fire.

"I don't mean to be rude, but could you what out here?" Peach asked.

"Sure."

Peach opened the door and saw Diddy sitting in a hammock staring at the roof. He saw her come in and hopped down to the floor.

"Hey…" he said lazily, "you need something?"

"I came to see if you were alright."

"Of course I'm not alright!" Diddy exploded, "No one seems to care that son of a bitch lizard has Dixie!"

"Of course they care. We all care." Peach said calmly, "It's just that nothing can be done right now. I know your heart is telling you to go get her now, but deep down you know it's not the best thing for her."

"But you don't know what kind of pain those monsters are causing me now that they have her."

"I do know the pain. Let me tell you something. Before Mario and I came here, Bowser and Kammy caused me the greatest pain I have ever felt."

"How's that?"

"Where I come from I am a princess, and the only living member of the royal family. On the day I was to become queen everyone in the kingdom was full of joy; for some it was the happiest day of their life. But Bowser and Kammy destroyed this happiness. When I was about to be crowned they attacked the courtyard where everyone was gathered. Bowser burned alive many of the people there with his fire breath. So do not presume I do not understand your pain. The happiest moment my kingdom has seen was destroyed because of them, and it will pain me forever to know that I can never bring that happiness back."

"I…I'm sorry I didn't…" Diddy stammered, "It just kills me to think about what they are doing to Dixie…I want to get them back for everything—for Dixie and your kingdom."

"I understand completely. Come tomorrow together you and I will give them back the pain they have caused us…I promise."

"Thank you Peach. I think now I sleep and be ready for tomorrow."

Diddy walked up to Peach and hugged her, and she returned it. They held the hug for a moment then separated. Diddy hopped back into the hammock and closed his eyes. Peach walked back outside onto the deck where DK was waiting.

"Ready to go back?" DK asked.

Peach gave him a nod and wrapped her arms around him. He jumped off the deck and began swinging back to Candy's house.

"What you did for him…" DK said.

"Don't thank me. I was glad to do it." Peach said. "Don't say another word about it, it was nothing."

They rode in silence the rest of the way back.

**00000**

The next morning as the sun was just coming over the horizon Cranky was getting ready for the journey to K. Rool's cave. He was pacing the room when he heard a voice out on the deck.

"Cranky!" came a high pitched girls voice.

He immediately recognized the voice as Dixie's. He rushed out to the deck to see her standing there.

"Dear God!" Cranky said, "How did you get here?"

"I escaped in the middle of the night."

"Oh my, this is big…hold on!" Cranky went inside and a bell started ringing loudly. After a few seconds he came back out. "That should bring Diddy and DK here along with the help that arrived."

"Help?"

"Yes—Yes! Two people that come from the same world as the witch and turtle came here to help get rid of them."

This news upset Dixie/Rool considerably. He had not expected any extras to be here. At the height the sun was at he guessed he only had a few hours before the spell would wear off. He was going to have to work quickly.

"Oh, that's…good." Rool said, improvising. "But something bad happened before I escaped."

"What?"

"That witch somehow entered my mind with a spell and discovered were the crystal coconut was."

"Oh no!" Cranky exclaimed, "When the others get here we must hurry to it, before Rool and the others reach it first!"

As if on cue Diddy and Donkey Kong landed on the deck with Mario and Peach attached to them. Rool knew he would have to provide a dramatic moment with the smaller one. He made eye contact with him and rushed over to him with open arms.

"Oh, Dippy I was so scared!" Rool said wrapping his arms around him.

Diddy was in a state of shock at the sight of Dixie. He just stood there as she hugged him. He was brought back from his daze when he heard Mario speak.

"That's not his name." Mario said, "His name is Diddy."

_Damn human!_ Rool thought, _I need to fix that…_ "Oh…I'm sorry…that…that witch kinda fried my brain." Rool said thinking quickly.

"Yes—Yes!" Cranky said, "We must hurry to the coconut! That blasted witch poked around in her brain and found out where it is!"

"Oh no!" DK said, "We have to hurry!"

"Yeah, we need to go now!" Rool said getting a little eager.

"Come on, the fastest way there is the barrel cannons." Diddy said

The apes ran down the deck to the backside of Cranky's house. Mario and Peach followed not really knowing what a 'barrel cannon' was. They reach the back to see two ordinary looking barrels attached to metal platforms.

"Mario, Peach," DK said, "these gadgets here are our fastest way to travel. All you do is hop in and you'll be launched to where it's aimed at. These are already set to fire at the volcano mouth. One of you will ride with me while the other rides with Diddy."

Not wanting to lose any time Peach walked over to Diddy and Dixie. "I'll ride with you."

"But what about…" Diddy said.

"I'll be right behind you." Rool said, getting sick of having to be so sweet, but it was worth seeing as how he was mere moments from getting the coconut. He could hardly contain his excitement, but they needed to hurry Kammy's spell was starting to wear off because his arms and legs were starting to ache.

Diddy let go of Dixie and hopped into the barrel. "Ok Peach, get in." She got into the barrel surprised at how much room there was. "Alright," Diddy said, "curl into a ball, and I'm gonna carry you. Don't worry it won't hurt me when we land."

Peach did as she was told and a moment later they were launch in the air. Mario and DK followed after them. They were a tighter fit due to DK's size. They launched right after Diddy and Peach leaving K. Rool and Cranky. Rool was hesitant for he had never used this before, but he got over quickly being so close to the coconut. Cranky got into one barrel and was launched. Rool got in the final barrel and after a few moments he was sent flying through the air. He was moving so fast the forest below was a blur. He looked ahead to see that he was getting close to the mouth of the volcano. He had a sudden brush of fear at the thought of landing in the lava. He started losing speed and dropping slowly. His fear got stronger as he got lower to the ground. He clenched his shut awaiting the impending doom…

He felt himself land in a net, and started rolling down. He opened his eyes to see that he was at the mouth of the volcano, lying on the ground. He quickly got up and saw the others standing there. Behind them was the open hole where the lava pit was. Diddy walked off a little ways and reached down. He lifted up what appeared to be trap door.

"Looks like we beat them here." Diddy announced.

K. Rool was now sure that Kammy's spell was wearing off. He looked at his hands to see the fur was turning back into green scales. He ran over to Diddy and shoved him out of the way. He looked in the hole the trap door covered and saw the crystal coconut in all its glory. He quickly grabbed the whistle under his hat and blew it as had as he could.

"Dixie!" Diddy yelled, "What's wrong with you!"

"All of you are complete fools!" Rool yelled as quickly grabbed hold of the coconut.

"Dixie what is—" Cranky stopped and stared at her as she began to glow. The hair on her body melted away into green scales. Her arms and legs grew long as her grew into sharp claws. Her face grew out into a long snout, and her stomach started to expand out. When she stopped glowing Dixie was gone and King K. Rool stood before them.

"Shit!" DK yelled.

"Do you realize what you all have done?" Rool shouted gleefully, "You have just handed me a piece of our plan to destroy you!"

"How…How…" Diddy stammered.

"How did I look like her?" Rool said, "It was thanks to the magic of Bowser's witch."

A loud whistling was then heard coming from above. Two large black rocks came out of the sky and crashed into the ground between Rool and the others.

"A gift from Bowser and Kammy." Rool said. "Now I must be going." Rool then ran to the edge and jumped off the side of the volcano.

"No!" DK yelled and ran over to the edge. Mario and Peach followed him. When they looked over the edge a flash of light appeared and K. Rool was gone…along with the crystal coconut.

"Dammit!" Peach yelled.

"Guys…I think we have a problem!" Diddy yelled.

Mario, Peach, and DK turned around to see that the two rocks, which weren't really rocks, were shaking.

"Oh, no." Mario said. "Diddy, Cranky hid behind something now! DK, you too!"

"No way! I'm fighting! Diddy take Cranky and hide!"

Diddy ran over and grabbed Cranky. They ran and hid behind a large _real_ rock. The two "rocks" lifted into the air and sprouted yellow legs and yellow arms that held large tomahawk-like weapons. They then sprouted heads covered by helmets. One helmet had the letter 'A' on it while the other had 'B'. The two things lowered to the ground and started juggling the weapons.

"Who are they?" DK asked.

"The Hammer Brothers." Mario and Peach said in unison.

At the mention of their names the brothers charged. The trio scattered in different directions. DK ran towards the right in the direction of the lava. Peach ran left towards the net. Mario ran straight forward. When he got close to the brothers he dived head-first and slid under them. He quickly jumped up and a fire ball formed in each hand. He threw them at their backs, barely fazing them. 'A' turned around swinging the hammers fast and hard. Mario didn't expect such a fast reaction and didn't have enough time to get out of the way.

Peach saw what was about to happen and started concentrating. _Alright Toadsworth, you said I had to learn on my own…Give me offensive to use!_ Two orbs of bright light formed in each of her hands. She didn't know but she knew exactlyhow to use these as a weapon. She put her wrist together, and spread her hands and fingers apart creating a bowl shape. Energy welled up inside her and she shouted, "White Light Laser!" A beam shot out of the orb in her hands. It struck the Hammer Brothers in the side and sent them sailing across the ground. They landed hard on the ground. They laid there long moment but started to slowly get up.

'B' brother stood up and raised his hammers into the air. He threw them quickly at Peach with a howl of anger. Mario chased after them but was to slow. They were almost upon her…

When a large rock landed in front of them and they were imbedded in it. Mario looked over to see DK with another rock ready to throw. Mario, seeing DK's immense strength, quickly formed a plan. "DK, I need you to distract them for at least a minute."

DK gave a nod and started throwing various rocks at the brothers.

"Peach," Mario yelled, "grab those hammers and bring them to the net!"

She did as she was told and tugged at the hammers. They were in deep but after a few hard tugs they came out. Once she had them she quickly ran over to Mario and the net. He grabbed one and started cutting at the edges that held it up. She didn't know what he was doing, but she followed along and started cutting another edge. The hammers quickly cut through and the net was loose in no time.

"Peach," Mario said "you need to run behind the brothers and do that thing again. You think you can do it?"

"I can try." Peach said and she took off running. She ran past DK who was still throwing rocks. She quickly got behind the brothers and concentrated.

Mario ran up to DK with the net in his hands. "DK, quick grab an end of the net." DK did so and they ran apart spreading out the net. "Peach going to shoot the brothers into the net; when that happens we need to wrap it around them, and then you need to throw them into the lava." As Mario finished the blast hit the brothers from behind and they were thrown into the net. Mario and DK quickly circled around them wrapping them in the net. DK then grabbed then grabbed the net and started spinning. After gaining momentum he released the net. They soared over to the lava pit and fell down into it. The trio heard a short scream of pain; and then all went quiet.

**00000**

Cranky and Diddy came out from behind their rock. They walked up to Mario and DK who had been joined by Peach.

"You guys make a good team." Cranky said.

Diddy did nothing but stare at the ground.

"What do we do now that Rool has the coconut?" DK asked.

"We can't follow him. We don't know where he went." Peach said.

"Yes…that bothers me terribly." Cranky said, "but something else bothers me. When he was talking he said 'our plan'. I think more than just he and Bowser are up to something, but I don't know what."

"Well…" Mario said, "where do we go? We don't know what world they went to."

"That's true." Cranky said, "Other than you're world I do know of another. You could go there and maybe find something out."

"Well that's something. What is it we'll go there." Mario said.

"It's a place called Tallon." Cranky said. "I assume you have a Rift Orb. So you must hurry."

"And I'm going with you." DK announced.

Mario wasn't going to argue he knew DK's strength could be handy. He produced the orb from his pocket and held it out.

"Donkey Kong," Cranky said. "I'm not going to tell you to stay, because you do need to go. The coconut is important. If others are taking items of equal value from their worlds then something very dark is on the horizon."

"Thanks Cranky." DK said. "Little buddy are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I have my own mission. I have to find Dixie. Once we get of the mountain I'm going to Rool's cave, that's the only place she could be."

"Good luck." Peach said. "Don't forget our promise. I'll be back and we can do it together."

"Thanks Peach…Now you need to get going."

"Alright guys, hold on to me." Mario said.

Peach and DK each grabbed onto a shoulder. After a moments pause Mario shouted, "Tallon!"

They were gone in a flash of light.

**00000**

A/N- So what did you think… I know this was long, but I really liked writing this chapter…**PLEASE REVIEW**…There's a question I thought for sure people would ask me from part one, I'll see if anyone can think of it before next chapter…Speaking of next chapter I won't update unless I get **at least three** new reviews, I don't want to be mean I just want to know what people think…Anyway, can anyone guess what world 'Tallon' is? And what about the fight scene should there have been more or less or was it just right?...Don't forget three reviews please ****.


	5. The Hunter and the Hunted

A/N- I give here's chapter 4…I liked this chapter to much to post it while waiting for reviews (thank you by the way Lee) anyway onward we go…I'm sure a lot of you would have preferred Zebes, and actually I did argue with my self about it, but Tallon was chosen in the end because it plays into the story later on…Enough about that, I took a little bit of creative liberty with this chapter, I decided that the doors can be opened by motion sensors (like real world sliding doors)…However, a bad guy from the past will appear here (no not Mother Brain)…So, without further distraction I give you chapter 4…Enjoy!

**00000**

**The Hunter and the Hunted**

They were instantly soaked as they entered the world. Rain steadily poured around them as they looked around. They stood in an open field surrounded by rock walls. A shallow pond sat in front of them, fed by a low waterfall. Vines and moss covered most of the landscape. There were cut-outs in the rock that seemed to act as very large rocks. Further back on the top step, stuck in the wall, was a blue-glowing metal plate.

"Well, this place is gloomy." Peach said.

"Let's find a place out of the rain." DK suggested.

They looked around and saw a small opening to the left. They jogged to it to discover it was a small cave. The bottom was filled with water, but they made due.

"What do we do now?" DK asked.

"Find some people and get some information." Mario answered.

"Information on what?" Peach asked.

"Anything really, but specifically anything about a lost relic or an ancient treasure. The best person to ask, if we find people, is an older person or high ranking official; seeing the trend with Toadsworth and Cranky." Mario explained.

"Sounds good," DK said, "but this place seems kinda dead."

"You're right, and I don't see a way out of here." Mario said.

"Maybe we should go back to Cranky." DK said, "We might be able to find another world in his books."

"Hey guys," Peach interrupted, "I think I found a way out."

They turned to see her pointing a small hole in the cave wall near the ground.

"Does it go anywhere?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, if you bend down and look in, there's a room on the other side." "Peach answered.

"That's great and all, but there is no way I'm fitting through that hole." DK said.

"Well…maybe if push and Peach pulls…"

"No way! I am not going to…"

Peach tuned out the argument and knelt down closer to the hole. She stuck her head in to see it was a short distance to the other side. She went in further and discovered she actually had extra room. She crawled through quickly and entered the other room. She stood up and examined her surroundings. There wasn't much except for a deep puddle of water that was an extension of the pond. The other thing, however, spiked her curiosity greatly. It was knee high brown grass. The thing that spiked her interest about it was that it was wiggling back and forth. She walked over to it and held her hand out to touch it. The grass immediately wrapped around her arm.

"Hey!" she said, pulling back.

The grass gripped her arm tighter at her resistance. More grass reached out and wrapped around her ankles. They gripped tight and pulled back making her fall on her back. The grass started to pull back into the patch, pulling Peach with it. She frantically searched with her free hand for something to grab onto. She found a small rock stuck in the ground. She grabbed onto it stooping herself from being pulled.

"Guys!" Peach yelled. She waited a moment and didn't hear a response. "Mario! Donkey Kong!" she yelled getting panicked. She was starting to lose her grip on the rock. "Help! Please, help!" she screamed. Peach tilted her head trying to see Mario and DK through the hole. She saw why they hadn't responded. In her panic she must not have heard it, but the hole had collapsed and closed up. Tears started to roll down her face as she realized with horror that her pleas were going unheard.

**00000**

_A few minutes earlier…_

"No way! I am not going to get my butt stuck trying to squeeze through there!" DK exclaimed.

"We could at least try!"

"Look at me, then look at that hole and tell me—"

A loud roaring interrupted from outside the cave. Mario ran to the mouth of the cave to see what it was…He didn't even see it coming. A beam hit him square in the chest. His vision became blurred and then it went dark. He then fell to the ground, un-moving.

DK ran over to Mario in a panic. He didn't even get a chance to look at him because another shot was fired. DK quickly jumped out of the way. The shot went into the cave and hit the wall. It hit hard enough that it made the wall collapse in on itself. DK looked into the sky to see what was shooting. He saw a tall figure covered in armor, hovering above the ground with a jet pack. It aimed a blaster at DK and fired. He dove to the ground and the blast skimmed over him hitting the ground behind him. DK jumped back up…and was it in the back with another shot. He fell to the ground in a lump. The creature that shot him floated down and picked him up. It looked over at the other creature, which picked up Mario, and gave a nod. They lifted off the ground and flew off into the distance carrying the duo.

**00000**

Peach lost her grip on the rock. "Anybody! Help!" she screamed. _I'm really going to die here_, she thought, tears pouring out of her eyes…A blast of light flew over her body and hit the grass that held her legs. Another shot hit the grass that held her arm. All the grass let go and retracted into the ground. Peach quickly crawled away from the horrible plant. She looked up to see who saved her as she wiped the tears from her face. What she saw was a figure clad in red and orange armor. It aimed a gun barrel, which was its left arm, at Peach's head, another shot charging.

"What are you?" the figure said in a stern female voice.

"What?!...I'm a…I'm a person!" Peach stammered in a panic.

"Impossible…how did you get here?" the figure said calmly

"That's…kind of hard to explain—but give me a chance and I'll try—Please!"

The figure stood silent for a while. Peach sat there praying silently to anything that was listening, that curiosity was going to work in her favor…The barrel gun lowered and the charge died down.

"My name is Samus Aran." she said, "You say one thing I don't like and your plant food."

"Sure…I'm Peach." she said getting nervous. She was going to have to choose her words carefully. "It all started…" Peach proceeded to tell Samus the incident at the castle, what Toadsworth had said, what happened in Kongo, Cranky's theory, and how the grass got her.

"Quite a story." Samus said, "So in short…There's a group of people out there stealing ancient treasures that have some kind of hidden power; and these people are going to do something with their power, but you don't know what."

"Yeah…"Peach said knowing how it sounded.

"That might explain what Ridley has been up to."

"Who's that?"

"He's a space pirate. I've been chasing him around the galaxy for years. My ship eventually followed him to this planet not long ago."

"What's he been doing?"

"He's been excavating sites of the Chozo ruins all over the planet. The Chozo aren't here anymore and according to the records I've found so far they died here long time ago, with the planet."

"With the planet?"

"Yes. Apparently a meteor hit this planet long time ago, after the Chozo had colonized it. Once the meteor hit the planet slowly started dying, because it carried a poisonous mineral called Phazon. The Chozo thought it was a punishment for something they had done, and thus they decided to stay and fight the poison. In the end the Chozo on this planet lost that fight."

"That's awful."

"It was a long time ago…" Samus said solemnly, "But if what you said is true then Ridley must be searching for something they had here."

"Were the Chozo mysterious in anyway?"

"Oh, yes. There artifacts are scattered through out the galaxy."

"Then Ridley must be looking for something that contributes to Bowser and K. Rool's plan." Peach paused thinking about what to do… "Oh, no! How could I forget?!"

"Forget what?"

"My friends! Their on the other side of the wall."

"Well, there out of reach now. My scanner says it's to thick for me to blast through and since it's collapsed we crawl through."

"Well, I hope their alright." Peach said in a worried voice.

"Follow me." Samus said, "We're going to go see what Ridley is up to." Samus started to walk deeper into the cave.

Peach followed behind her as they went. They soon reached a metal panel in the wall. She expected Samus to stop, but she kept walking towards the panel. When Samus got closer the panel opened with a 'swishing' sound. Samus walked through and Peach followed without questions. When they walked through the panel closed again with the same sound. Peach looked around to see they entered, yet another, cave like area. The only difference being there was no roof and was open to the sky. An extraordinarily large tree grew to the top of the area. Branches intertwined with boulders creating a makeshift walkway to the top. Peach looked towards the top and saw another metal panel. She then realized with dread what they were going to do.

"Let's start climbing." Samus said as she grabbed a limb and pulled herself up

_I **really** hate this place._ Peach seethed to herself.

**00000**

_**Hyrule…**_

After several days, the rain had finally broken and the sun could be seen again. The ground was still wet and it splashed up as the horses hooves stomped down as it ran. The man in green riding the horse was bombarded with feelings of worry. He had gotten word from the king that the princess had been kidnapped. He knew exactly who was responsible for it to. Ganondorf. He was making a play for the Triforce again. He had thwarted this kind of plan many times in the past, but this time felt different. The man felt as if Ganon had thought about him, that he had a plan for his interference. He hated this feeling, but he could not help feeling as if he had already lost this fight.

**00000**

She struggled against the chains that bound her to the wall. She was bleeding from where the edges of the cuffs had cut into her skin from the tugging. The only light was from the high up window leading to the outside. A single wooden door in front of her was the only way out. She had only been here a few hours, and Ganondorf had seemed to have already given up on her. He had come in once and asked her where the boy was. She knew who he was talking about, but she did not know where Link was (according to Ganon anyway). She told Ganon so and he simply walked out. She figured that, once again, he was trying to complete Triforce. Link had foiled his plans in the past…but this time seemed different; he seemed more confident and un-worried of interference.

The door opened and the ugly man in question stepped in the room.

"Princess Zelda…I'm here to borrow something of yours."

"Don't bluff." Zelda said, "You're magic isn't strong enough to remove the Triforce from me."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. I've gotten a little…upgrade from a friend of mine."

Zelda kept a straight face, but the news had surprised and his calmness worried her.

"Now, if you don't mind." Ganon said coolly, "I'm going to take your piece of the cake."

His right hand started flowing with dark purple energy. He walked closer to Zelda who pulled away as much as her chains would allow. Ganon grabbed her by the shoulder and held her against the wall. He pulled his right hand back, and Zelda's eyes widened with fear. Ganon gave a small grin…and thrust his hand into Zelda's chest. She let out a small gasp of pain. The dark energy flowed around as Ganon concentrated. Zelda felt something being pulled out of her.

As soon as it had started it ended. Ganon pulled his hand out of Zelda. She fell to the ground breathing heavily. She looked up to see Ganon smiling with great satisfaction. In his hand was a small, floating, golden triangle. Zelda stared at him in disbelief. Ganon had two pieces of Triforce.

"Thank you, for the gift." Ganon said mockingly. "Now the boy will be much easier to deal with…and one more thing Zelda. I _want_ him here."

"What are you up to Ganon?!" Zelda yelled.

Ganon turned around and opened the door. Halfway out he paused in the doorway. "I hope you like here." He said ignoring her question. "Because you're going to be here a very long time!" Ganon walked out and slammed the door behind him.

**00000**

Flashes. Rocky canyons soaring past, below. Weathered buildings long since collapsed. A snowy landscape and a frozen river. Dark tunnels. The smell of metal. Beeps and humming…

Mario awoke in a daze. Spots flashed in front of his eyes as they adjusted to the very dim light. His head ached with a dull throb. He realized he couldn't move. He looked down at his body to see he tied up with metal chains. Something moved against his back. Mario turned his head to see DK squirming to consciousness.

"Donkey Kong?" Mario whispered.

"Mario…" DK answered quietly. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was dead to."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. I can only make out walkways leading up and computers against the walls. It's to dim to see anything else."

"And whoever brought us here does not want us exploring." DK said, indicating the chains.

"Do see Peach anywhere?" Mario asked urgently.

"I don't think they got her."

"So, she's alone in this world…"

"At least she's not tied up in a dark room."

DK felt Mario squirming, trying to loosen the chains. He joined Mario trying to help. After a while they both stopped.

"These things aren't budging." DK said.

"Shhh…listen." Mario whispered.

"What?"

"Voices. They must be in another part of the room."

DK quieted down and strained his hears. He heard two voices, neither of which he recognized.

"…back, I don't need help." One voice said.

"You sure?" a country voice said, "Bowser and Rool said they could be meddlesome."

"Not for me. I've captured two of them."

"Really, now? Are they alive?"

"Of course."

"Then kill them before they **_DO_** become meddlesome."

"Do not tell me what to do you obese bird! Don't you have a pink marshmallow or something to worry about anyway?"

"Just trying to make the plan go more smoothly! If you need help call on your reptile friends! You ungrateful lizard! Dreamland!"

After the last word nothing else was said. Mario started maneuvering his hand into his pocket.

"What are doing?" DK asked.

"It sounded like who ever left was in league with Bowser."

"Yeah, but the other one sounded like it to. Shouldn't we see what we can do here first? And besides how do know where to go?"

"Firstly, we have been captured by the enemy so we are of no use here. Secondly, I bet 'Dreamland' is the name of another world. If I can reach the Rift Orb we can go there."

"What about Peach?"

"From what I've seen, Peach can handle herself. Besides we can't help her from here. We'll have to back for her later—oh, got it!"

"Ok…when we get there it might be best to find this 'pink marshmallow'."

"Agreed, it sounds like what ever it is might be on our side…Ready?"

DK nodded, hoping this would work.

"Dreamland!" Mario shouted.

The room was illuminated, and Mario and DK were gone…along with the chains that tied them together.

**00000**

**A/N**—Part one ends here…updates will be weekly from now on because I have a couple of papers coming up and I'm writing another story…No one asked the question that I thought people would ask…I purposely put a plot hole to raise mystery in chap 2 pt.1…The question that should be being asked is "How can Kammy travel without a Rift Orb?"…Do you have a guess?...Reviews are nice and welcomed!!!


End file.
